pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt's Pokémon
This is a complete listing of Cobalt's Pokémon, both current and former. Pokémon that Cobalt currently owns Treble Moveset: Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember Treble is Cobalt's Starter, his Sweetest Baby Boy, and one of his main team members. They have known each other together for at least five years; Treble was Cobalt's twelfth birthday present from his parents. Treble may have been rescued from an unhealthy situation; he is very attached to Cobalt, and gets scared easily (although he enjoys amusement park rides). His Nature is Timid. He wears a blue collar with an Everstone in it. Treble enjoys serving as a campfire and source of light for the travelers. His Pokéball is decorated with old stickers for Koffing and the Toxics, the Indigo League, Mighty Morphin' Turtle Squad, and Indigo League badges. He was temporarily traded to Rose during the rematch/trial at the Vermilion City Gym, but was traded back immediately after completing the Gym. Cobalt notices that Treble is somehow different after their encounter with Articuno and Zapdos. He is part of Cobalt's team during the infiltration of Team Rocket in Vermilion City, and distracts the Rocket Boss with a Tackle. Minuet Moveset: Confusion, Sleep Powder Minuet is a Butterfree that Cobalt captured on Route 1, after Bango took a chunk out of one of her wing lobes. He is part of Cobalt's team during the infiltration of Team Rocket in Vermilion City, and puts one of the Rocket Grunts to sleep to prevent their detection. She has an Impish nature. Bass Moveset: Poison Sting, Double Kick, Peck Bass was the first Pokémon that Cobalt hatched. Bass is often described as a grumpy old man. He can be mischievous and spiteful, but is willing to tolerate Cobalt's other Pokémon, like Baritone and Treble. Bass was temporarily kidnapped by Team Rocket during 029 and 030, but was rescued by Cobalt before anything happened to him. Serenade Moveset: Water Gun, Night Shade Serenade is Cobalt's "Star Boy." During the infiltration of Team Rocket, Serenade caught Baritone before anything happened to him. Baritone Moveset: Bone Club, Leer Baritone is Cobalt's precious baby boy. He was originally a Kangaskhan cub, but his mother was killed by the shadow beasts in Mount Moon. He was found by Rose, Cobalt, and Victor, and Cobalt adopted him. Baritone was temporarily kidnapped by Team Rocket during 029 and 030, but was rescued by Cobalt and Serenade before anything could happen to him. Baritone is very emotional and attached to Cobalt. He enjoys amusement park rides and belly scritches. >>>Prelude A Shinx that Cobalt caught before entering Viridian Forest. She is part of Cobalt's team during the infiltration of Team Rocket in Vermilion City, although she does not see any action. >>>Nocturne A Honedge that Cobalt caught before entering Viridian Forest, and his "Sword Boy." They are part of Cobalt's team during the infiltration of Team Rocket in Vermilion City, although they do not see any action. >>>Basil An Oddish that Cobalt got from his mother, Chartreuse, in return for Otto. He is the son of Chartreuse's Bellossom, Bella. >>>Cadence A winter-type (Ice/Flying) Hoothoot that Cobalt met in the park north of Vermillion City. She has a rivalry with Treble over who gets to sit on Cobalt’s head. >>>Falsetto An Igglybuff that hatched from the Mysterious Egg the kids found in Mount Moon. He is a bit of a prankster, biting Cobalt and Treble, and releasing all of Cobalt’s Pokemon while Cobalt was out of the room. >>>Crescendo A Zubat that Cobalt caught in Mount Moon. He is in love with Rose's Noibat, Juliet. >>>Trill A Trubbish that Cobalt adopted. He is part of Cobalt's team during the infiltration of Team Rocket in Vermilion City. Trill may have previously belonged to Billy of Team Rocket. Pokémon that Cobalt previously owned Otto Moveset: Otto was Cobalt's first caught Pokémon. He is of a Bold nature. Cobalt and Otto did not get along from the start; Cobalt punched Otto in a fit of emotion before catching him, and Otto clearly disliked Cobalt. Eventually Cobalt traded him to his mother, Chartreuse, in return for Basil the Oddish. Under the training of Cobalt's parents, Otto evolved into a Pidgeotto, and may soon evolve into a Pidgeot. Harmony Harmony was caught by Cobalt in Viridian Forest. Although Cobalt cares for her, he did not feel like he was giving her the attention she deserved, so she was adopted out to a boy named Miles P. in Kalos. Pokémon that Cobalt temporarily owned Scramble Moveset: Metronome, Sweet Kiss Scramble is Rose's first hatched Pokémon, and one of her main team members. She was temporarily traded to Cobalt during the rematch/trial at the Vermilion City Gym, but was traded back immediately after completing the Gym. ***format as: -Basic summary (nature, any nicknames) -History in series (how caught, role in series) -Personality and physical descriptionCategory:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Main Characters